Heaven Was Needing A Hero
by TeamDiNozzo
Summary: How do you go on when you loose that last person who means the most to you? Simple. You Don't. Wincest. Don't like, don't read. Oneshot.


**A/N: So I'm not dead! :D Hoopla! So my friend and I (well mostly me and just recently her) give each other these challenges about our favorite parings and they're basically just prompts that we ask the other person to write. This is a challenge a friend of mine gave me and instead of texting it to her she said she wanted it posted here. So its here. Well, I guess I'll let you guys get to it then.**

**Challenge: Open pairing: 'Heaven Was Needing A Hero' by Jo Dee Messina (Its not one of those lyric posts, its more where you have to play the song at the right time and listen to it while you read. Don't worry, I'll let you know (: )**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish they were mine. Oh, and I don't own the song either.**

* * *

_October 3, 2012_

_It's a day forever engrained into my mind. A day I can never forget._

_The day my best friend, my other half, my soul mate,_

_My brother_

_Died._

* * *

"C'mon Sam! Its just a simple salt 'n burn!" Dean whined.

"Dean, dude, we barely escaped the last hunt alive. There is no _way _I am going on another one now." Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Its our JOB. Remember? Saving people-"

"Hunting things. Yeah, I know." Sam looked over his brother's injuries once again.

Dean still had a slight limp and you could clearly see the bump on his head from where it had made contact with the wall. The gash right below his hairline stood out but seemed to be healing nicely.

Sam on the other hand was lucky and escaped with just a few minor cuts and bruises.

"Fine." Dean began to pack his duffle." If you wont come," he looked at his brother. "then I'll goby myself."

"Dammit Dean." Sam walked over to Dean and spun him around. "I'm just trying to look out for you." he looked into the green eyes before him. "Someone has to since you don't." he gave a half smile.

"That's cause I'm always lookin' out for your ass." Dean smiled back.

"Yeah, well, you seem to love this ass, so," he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him closer. "let me look after your's."

Dean rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Fine. We'll wait until tomorrow." Sam opened his mouth to protest. "People could get hurt Sam. We can't let that happen. Not on our watch."

Sam let out a sigh.

"Fine. But only if we leave tomorrow night."

Dean nodded his approval.

"And I drive."

"Sam-"

"No buts! If you want to leave tomorrow, I drive."

"Damn, you're bossy." Dean huffed.

"Its because I love you, you moron."

Dean smiled at that.

"Fine. You can drive." Sam gave a triumphant smile. "But if anything happens to my baby," he warned.

"I know, I know." Sam chuckled. "My ass is as good as dead."

"Damn straight." Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam.

Sam smiled and pulled Dean even closer. He leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_That was probably one of the best nights of my life. Mostly because it was the last time we were together without having to worry about the rest of the world._

_I haven't had a decent night's sleep since._

* * *

"Sam!" Dean yelled. The wind and rain had picked up and it was becoming harder and harder to finish digging up the grave so they could salt and burn the remains.

_Simple salt 'n burn. _Sam thought as he continued to dig, keeping an ear open for his brother, who was trying to keep a very pissed spirit at bay.

_Yeah. Simple my ass._

Sam had just climbed out of the grave and was pouring salt and kerosene onto the remains when the sound of a shotgun went off behind him.

"Don't got a lot of time here Sam!" Dean yelled over the wind.

The spirit manifested once again, this time behind Dean. It grabbed him and flung him sideways, knocking the shotgun out of his hands.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as his back came in contact with a tree near the edge of the small cemetery. "Light this bitch on fire!"

Sam whipped out his lighter and glanced at Dean. The spirit was slowly approaching his fallen brother.

He turned back to the task at hand. Due to the rain and wind, starting the lighter was proving to be a difficult task.

_Come on, come on! _Sam turned back to check on Dean.

He was slowly standing from the ground, leaning heavily on the tree.

But there was no spirit.

"SAM!" Dean shouted.

Sam spun around, only to come face to face with said spirit. He felt himself being lifted off the ground. He desperately tried to start the lighter.

* * *

_I was thrown clear across the cemetery, barely having enough time to drop the burning lighter into the grave._

* * *

"SAMMY!" Dean seemed to scream. He watched as his baby brother was thrown across the cemetery, his body making a loud _thwack _against the wet pavement of the main road.

He glanced back at the grave and saw the last remains of the spirit burning up. He pushed himself off the tree and ran to his brother.

"Sam!" Dean dropped to his knees next to Sam. "Sammy? C'mon dude." he pleaded.

Sam groaned.

"Sam?" he groaned again. "Oh thank God!" the relief he felt evident in his voice.

"We get it?" Sam asked as he mentally assessed his injuries.

Dean laughed.

"Yeah, we got it." he slowly helped Sam sit up. "Lets go get our gear and head back. I don't know about you but I could go for a shower." Dean smiled.

Sam laughed and slowly rose to his feet.

He watched as Dean's smile fell and his face become illuminated.

Sam barely had enough time to register the fact that a car was coming from behind and Dean pushing him out of the way before his body hit the pavement a second time.

_Dean._

"NO!" Sam yelled as he watched the silver pick-up slam into his brother's body, the impact sending him a good thirty feet forward.

And he was running.

"DEAN!" he dropped down next to his brother. "No, no, no, no, no!" he could feel the tears falling down his face, mixing with the rain that was still falling.

"Oh God." the man who had hit the eldest Winchester said as he approached. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see him until the last minute! It's hard to see anything with this rain." he saw the taller of the two crying over the other. "I-I called an ambulance."

Sam looked at the man. His eyes red and his vision blurred.

"Is he your friend or something?" the man asked.

"My big brother." Sam choked out.

The man's mouth dropped open and a horrified look crossed his face.

He was about to say something when the ambulance pulled up.

* * *

_Miraculously enough my phone was in my pocket and had survived me being thrown around. I pulled myself together long enough to call Bobby and ask him to tow the Impala back to his place since I was riding with Dean._

_They lost him twice on the ride to the hospital._

_When we got there I called Bobby again and I told him what happened. He said he'd be there within the next few hours._

* * *

(**A/N: Play now**)

"They say things don't look too great." Sam whispered when Bobby showed up. "They're not sure what good surgery will do him right now," his voice shook. "they aren't even sure if he'll make it off the table."

* * *

_It was a miracle that he pulled through and came out alive._

_But you should never get your hopes up._

_Especially when you're a Winchester._

* * *

"A few hours?" Sam felt his stomach drop.

"A day at most." the doctor looked at the two men in front of him. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do. There's just to much damage."

* * *

_And that's when my world fell apart._

_My hero. My mentor. ,y family. My lover. My best friend._

_My brother._

_Was going to die._

* * *

"C-can we see him?" Sam asked, his legs shaking beneath him.

The doctor nodded.

"We were able to make him stable enough in surgery so he may be conscious."

"Wouldn't he be in pain?" Bobby asked.

"We have the pain under control with medication. He should be comfortable. If you will follow me."

* * *

_I've always hated seeing Dean in the hospital. Seeing someone who's so animated and on the go, I guess that's his ADHD, being stuck in a bed is just horrible._

_But no other time compares to this. This time, this is a time I'll never forget. Even when I'm dead._

* * *

Sam was barely able to hold back a sob when he saw his brother.

Dean was sitting up in the bed, nasal canal under his nose and over his ears. A large white bandage was wrapped around his head, covering his left ear where it had made contact with the pavement. Most of the hair on the left side of his head had been shaved and Sam could see where the staples and stitches that were holding a large wound, as well as an incision site, were. His left leg was slightly elevated and the pins were doing nothing to calm Sam's already fried nerves. He was wearing a hospital gown with the opening in front and the bright white bandages on his chest were clearly visible. His entire body was littered with cuts and bruises, some larger than others. There was an IV in his right arm as well as a line for the transfusions he was receiving.

Sam quickly went over to his side and sat down. He took Dean's hand in his and a few tears slid down his face.

"God, Dean." he whispered. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

"Because I had to save you." came a hoarse whisper.

"Dean?" Sam sat up and looked at his brother.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and Sam's eyes were met with hazy, slightly unfocused green ones.

"S'mmy?"

"Yeah Dean." Sam smiled with watery eyes. "Bobby's here too."

"Hey Dean." Bobby said softly.

"B'bby?"

"Yeah." Sam ran his hand over his face to wipe away the tears. "We're both here. "he gave Dean's hand a light squeeze.

Dean looked at the two men in front of him, blinking a few times to clear his vision.

"What happened?"

* * *

_I was barely able to tell Dean everything that had happened. When he had asked about his injuries, I broke down, I couldn't tell him._

_While the injuries on the outside would heal with time, there was no way the internal ones would be able to mend._

* * *

Dean looked at Bobby, the man who had been more of a father than a friend or uncle when John had died, and Sam, his lover and little brother he had raised and promised to protect since he was young.

"I'm not gonna make it out of this one, am I?"

* * *

_Once Dean had said it I broke down again. The way he said it sounded like he had just accepted it. No hope in finding something supernatural to fix it._

_I wonder every day if he was actually ready to die, or id he was just saying it for my sake._

* * *

"There has to be something we can do!" Sam pleaded. "Anything! Hoo-do, a deal, the angels-"

"Sam," Bobby interrupted his rambling. "you heard the doc. He's only got a few hours left. There just isn't enough time to find something. I'm sorry." his eyes filled with tears.

Sam looked back at Dean, who was now asleep, and felt the tears begin to once more, finally accepting the truth.

There was no way of saving Dean this time.

* * *

_The first three hours or so Dean was conscious for the most part. Bobby and I were able to keep him awake by swapping our favorite memories._

_The next couple of hours he was in and out, trying to stay awake as much as he could. He may have said that he was okay with dying, but his eyes gave it away._

_Dean Winchester didn't want to die yet._

* * *

"Sammy?" Dean said as he turned his head towards his other half.

Sam saw the look on Dean's face and shook his head, tears threatening to fall.

"No," his voice cracked. "not now Dean. Please." he pleaded.

Dean squeezed his brother's hand.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Dean-"

"Please Sam."

Sam saw the pleading look and nodded slowly.

"O-okay."

"I need you to promise me that you wont try and bring me back. I need you to promise to go on."

"Dean-" his voice was desperate.

"Promise me Sam."

"I can't." Sam's voice shook. "I can't continue living knowing that there had to be something to get you back."

"Sammy please." Dean said softly. "Promise me you wont."

Sam looked at his brother, he knew there wasn't much time left.

"Okay." it was nearly inaudible. "I promise."

Dean offered a half smile.

"Bobby," he said softly, turning to face the older man. "you were always a great friend, an even better father to me and Sam." he gave a watery smile. "Don't think I ever thanked you for that." a single tear slid down his face.

Bobby smiled, tears streaming down his face.

"You boys are family." he looked at the brothers. "The only family I've had for a while." he pulled Dean into a hug. "I love you like my own." he whispered.

"Take care of Sammy for me." Dean whispered back.

Bobby pulled away before nodding.

"Sammy." Dean turned to his brother and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't say goodbye." Sam whispered. "Goodbye means you'll be gone. That I wont see you again.

Dean simply hugged his brother tighter.

"We'll see each other again." he said. "I promise."

* * *

_He always hated saying goodbye. Was never good at it either. Always said it was hard to say goodbye._

_But this, this had to be the hardest goodbye yet._

* * *

"I love you Dean." Sam said. The sincerity shown in his eyes and tone. It was the first time that he had said it since they had found out he wasn't going to make it.

* * *

_I can still hear the heart monitor._

* * *

Dean pulled Sam into a kiss.

"I love you too Sammy." he said softly, his eyes drifting shut.

* * *

_And he was gone._

* * *

_I tried. For three months I tried living without my brother._

_I couldn't._

_I can't._

* * *

Bobby came downstairs early. He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee pot.

When the coffee was finished, he sat himself down at his kitchen table. He went to pick up the morning paper but stopped when he spotted two sheets of paper next to his mail.

He picked up the first one and began to read.

_Bobby,_

_I am so sorry. I know you promised Dean to take care of me and you have. Dean already said it but I'll say it again. You were a great friend. But not only Dean looked up to you like the father we never had._

_Please don't feel bad about this. I know you will but try not to. This is my choice. My decision._

_Take good care of the Impala. And take good care of yourself._

_Please forgive me for this._

_Live the days Dean and I couldn't._

_-Sam Winchester_

By the time he had finished the letter tears were slowly falling down his face. He looked at the other paper, almost scared to pick it up.

He took a deep breath and picked it up.

_Dean,_

_I know I promised. I promised not to bring you back. I didn't. No matter how badly I wanted you to be here with me again, I didn't._

_I promised to go on. To live without you._

_I can't._

_We're soul mates, Dean. And I can't live another day without you. I can't spend another night alone without you in my arms._

_I know I promised and I failed. I think you would've done the same._

_I'm sorry Dean._

_Please forgive me._

_I'll see you soon._

_-Sammy_

Tears were streaming down his face now.

"Dammit boys." he said softly, his voice quaking.

He looked at the two letters before turning to go look for Sam. He was about to head up the stairs when there was the was the unmistakable sound of a gun going off outside.

Bobby felt his eyes fill with tears and his bottom lip began to tremble. He sat himself down on the steps and wept over the loss of his boys.

"You damn Winchesters."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts…?**


End file.
